


Seasons in the Sun

by naity_sama



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Letters, M/M, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naity_sama/pseuds/naity_sama
Summary: Geralt received the letter penned upon rich parchment just as winter fully bloomed into verdant spring.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Seasons in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to "Seasons in the Sun" by Terry Jacks either before or while reading this. I mangled the lyrics a bit and added a bit for Jaskier's song/poem. My apologies

Geralt received the letter penned upon rich parchment just as winter fully bloomed into verdant spring. The messenger that bore it had traveled far and fast to entrust his burden to the Witcher with a solemn nod. Alone once more, Geralt traced the bright wax of the letter's seal before breaking it. It was there – on that bright spring day, fresh from a winter at Kaer Morhen – that Geralt's world drew to a pause for just a moment. His eyes were too sharp to have misread, but they still retraced their path across the black scrawl and trembling swoop of Jaskier's penmanship.

Geralt, 

My Dearest Friend,

I hope this letter reaches you well. The winter here has been a long one, but most pleasant. The salt and surf have been kind to me whereas Lady Time has tasted far less sweet. I, myself, think that I have aged more like a fine wine – a bit more full-bodied with age but no less pleasant to the tongue. But, I fear, that all good vintages must be consumed in good time. I believe, Dear Heart, that my time has come. 

  
  


Goodbye to you my Trusted Friend,

We've known each other since we met at that one Inn

Together we've climbed hills and trees

Learned of Love and Family

Skinned our Hearts and skinned our knees

Goodbye my friend its hard to die

When all the birds are singing in the sky

Now that Spring is in the air

Pretty girls are everywhere

Think of me and I'll be there

We had Joy, we had fun

We had Seasons in the Sun

But the hills that we climbed 

Were just seasons out of Time

Too much wine and too much song

Wonder how I got along

But the wine and the song

Like the seasons have all gone

We had Joy, we had fun

We had Seasons in the Sun

But the stars we could reach

Were just starfish on the beach

Goodbye my Love, its hard to die

When all the birds are singing in the sky

Now that Spring is in the air

With the flowers everywhere

I wish that we could both be here

I don't regret the years we spent together, or apart. 

Learning what was in both our hearts. 

My only regret not asking you to stay

To be here with me this day.

With Love,

Jaskier

\- - - - - - - - - 

The birds wheel tirelessly in the sky overhead, their song blending with the gentle pluck of lute strings. His warrior's fingers were never any good for music, but this they can do. The scent of dandelions on the little mound melts into that of gentle sea foam under the warmth of a spring sun. 


End file.
